Petit service pour le jour de l'an
by Arie-Evans
Summary: James... ou enfin plutôt Sirius demande à Lily de rendre service à James pour le jour de l'an. Un petit service qui peut quand même impliquer gros!


_**JOYEUX NOËL! Un petit one shot de noël, tout mignon comme on les aime! Haha laissez moi des review, vous savez que c'est toujours apprécié!**_

Enfin!

Un peu d'air va sûrement me faire du bien. Entre mes parents qui s'excusent à tour de bras et ma sœur qui fait semblant de se sentir mal, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réaliser que je vais être toute seule pour Noël. Mes parents partent en voyage pour leur quinzième anniversaire de mariage et ma sœur va passer les vacances de noël chez son fiancé à la con. Je me retrouve toute seule pour toute la durée des vacances de noël. Je me suis trouvée un petit boulot dans une librairie au chemin de traverse. Ça va être cool de passer la journée dans les bouquins tout en gagnant de l'argent… enfin, je crois. Je vais me ramasser un petit butin vu que je travaillerai probablement à tous les jours, n'ayant personne ni rien qui m'attend nul part pour les deux prochaines semaines.

C'est pas qu'il commence à faire froid à marcher comme ça en plein mois de décembre, mais c'est un peu ça quand même. Je vais me réchauffer un peu au chaudron baveur avant de retourner à la maison.

Et merde, je n'aurais pas du entrer ici, le pire gars au monde se trouve au comptoir, avec ses trois acolytes. Partons avant qu'aucun d'eux ne me voit…

-Hey Evans!

Merde.

Et si je faisais comme si je n'avais pas entendu… Peut-être qu'ils laisseront tomber et que je pourrai filer.

Une main se pose sur mon bras.

Non, il ne laissera pas tomber.

-Potter.

-Comme tu sembles heureuse de me voir, je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit-il sarcastiquement, tu viens t'asseoir avec nous?

-Comme tu viens toi-même de le dire, je ne suis pas tellement emplie de joie à l'idée de te voir, alors passer du temps avec toi, non merci!

-Oh allez Evans, il y a Remus Sirius et Peter aussi, pas que moi, insista-t-il en me tirant doucement par le bras.

Je soupirai avant de prendre malgré moi place entre Potter et Black, qui s'était poussé d'un banc pour me faire un place.

-Salut Evans! Comment vas-tu? Me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Ça allait bien, avant que l'autre imbécile me kidnappe. Et toi?

-Toujours le même sens de l'humour, moi aussi je suis content de te voir et ça va super bien.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas contente de te voir Black, c'est lui qui dérange, répondis-je en montrant Potter d'un coup de tête.

Sirius éclata de rire avant de me prendre par les épaules.

- Tu vas voir, un jour vous allez être mariés et vous allez avoir un beau petit garçon dont je vais être le parrain bien sûr!

-Bonne idée le truc du parrain Patmol! S'exclama Potter en riant.

-C'est bien de rêver Black, mais il ne faut pas toujours prendre ses rêves pour la réalité.

-Et alors Lily, comment se profilent tes vacances? Me demande Remus pour me libérer de ces deux imbéciles.

-Travail, travail, travail. Je passe les vacances toute seule alors…

-Toute seule!?

-Oui Black, toute seule, qu'est-ce que ça fait?

-Et bien premièrement c'est inconcevable que quelqu'un passe noël tout seul. Deuxièmement… Oh mon dieu je suis un géni!! James tu m'en dois une! S'exclama Black en pointant James en signe d'avertissement.

-De quoi tu veux parler Sirius? Tu penses à quoi comme ça?

-Lily, tu dis passer les vacances toute seule, ce qui signifie que tu vas passer le jour de l'an toute seule?

-…Je ne sais plus, ça dépend de ce que tu vas dire…

-James doit aller…

-Oh Sirius tu es trop intelligent!!

-Je sais, maintenant laisse moi finir! Bref il doit aller à une soirée bénéfice avec ses parents, le 31 décembre au soir, le hic c'est que s'il y va tout seul, ça va barder puisqu'il a dit à sa mère qu'il venait accompagné et que par conséquent, tout le monde invité à la soirée croit que James à une petite copine. Et sa mère déteste par dessus tous les mensonges.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec la gorgée de chocolat chaud que je venais tout juste prendre.

-Tu veux que je fasse la petite copine de Potter? Non mais tu es tombé sur la tête? Tu es timbré, manqué d'air à la naissance je ne sais pas!

-Et bien là! On se calme je ne suis pas si terrible quand même, rétorqua Potter.

-Ouais, tu es si terrible, dis-je à Potter avant de me retourner vers Sirius. Il n'est pas question que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour ce taré, et de toute façon je gagnerais quoi moi en? Ce n'est pas le fait de passer du temps avec les « célèbres » Maraudeurs qui me rend toute émoustillée.

-Tu as raison, tu donnes plus que tu ne reçois, mais en même temps, noël n'est-il pas le meilleur temps pour donner? Et je te ferais remarquer que de cette façon, tu ne pourriras pas toute seule chez toi le jour de l'an.

-Entre passer le jour de l'an avec lui et le passer chez moi, je crois que je préfère toujours la maison.

C'était vrai que je n'avais aucune envie de rester toute seule chez moi au nouvel an… mais je ne suis pas si désespérée quand même.

-S'il te plait Evans, j'ai vraiment besoin que quelqu'un m'accompagne.

-Et bien trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre, dis-je en me levant.

Non mais un moment donné ça suffit d'écouter de telles balivernes.

-Au revoir les gars, on se revoit au retour des vacances.

Je filai avant qu'aucun d'eux ne prenne la parole et retournai chez moi, je dois l'avouer, l'esprit un peu embrouillé. Déjà que je vais passer Noël toute seule, le jour de l'an en plus ça fait pas mal. Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ce délire, je commence à envisager le fait de rendre service à Potter… Je crois que je suis tombée sur la tête, vite une ambulance! Non, non, je ne vais pas aller à cette stupide soirée bénéfice parce que je n'ai aucune envie de voir Potter et de toute façon, je n'aurais rien à me mettre. La discussion est close.

La première journée de travail s'est bien déroulée. Aucun problème d'aucune sorte, je me suis vraiment débrouillée comme une pro. Peut-être qu'il voudront me reprendre à l'été, ça serait cool. Est-ce que je vais faire un petit tour dans la rue avant de rentrer à la maison? Pourquoi pas. Après tout, je n'ai aucune obligation qui m'attend.

C'est tellement beau dans le temps de Noël; de la neige partout, des lumières et décorations saillent toutes les maisons et édifices, les arbres et tout ce qui sort de la terre. Vraiment, c'est magnifique.

-Salut Evans.

-Encore toi.

Je me tournai vers Potter… je n'aurais pas du. Il avait un air totalement découragé et triste.

-Je t'en pris Lily, viens avec moi. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Si tu ne viens pas, je vais vraiment être dans le trouble, mais vraiment.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu dit à ta mère que tu y allais accompagné si tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas les mensonges et que tu n'avais personne…Demandai-je d'une voix qui me surpris moi-même.

Elle n'était même pas furieuse ni même embêtée, ma voix…

-Parce que ça faisait mille fois qu'elle me demandait si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, ou juste quelqu'un qui pourrait m'accompagner. Elle ne cessait d'insister alors j'ai craqué. Je n'en pouvais plus. Tu l'aurais entendu tu aurais fait pareil, vraiment. Je l'aime ma mère, je l'adore, mais quand elle fait ça, je suis pas capable. Ça me tombe sur les nerfs. Et la je suis dans le trouble.

-Je te le fais pas dire, le jour de l'an c'est dans 10 jours.

-Allez Lily, je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu m'accompagnes. S'il te plait, me pria-t-il en joignant les mains.

-…Potter…

Allez ma vieille trouve une raison pour ne pas y aller!

-Je n'aurais rien à me mettre, dis-je en regrettant déjà mon excuse.

Non mais n'importe quoi comme raison. Une robe, ça s'achète, des beaux souliers aussi.

-Si ce n'est que ça le problème, je vais t'en acheter une robe. Aucun problème avec ça!

-Je ne vais pas te laisser me payer une robe de soirée, ça coûte les yeux de la tête.

-Lily, je te force pratiquement à venir à cette soirée avec moi, la moindre des choses est que je te gâte un petit peu. Tiens, ce sera ton bon côté à la chose! Moi je gagne une compagne, et toi la robe et tous les accessoires.

-Je me fiche de la robe Potter, tu crois que je vais porter ça où après moi. Je ne retournerai jamais à une soirée pareille.

Potter ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant en pleine lutte intérieur. Il avait l'air tellement désemparé, il en faisait presque pitié. Je me surpris à ressentir de l'empathie pour ce taré… c'est mauvais signe.

-Après qu'on se soit rencontré au chaudron baveur, j'ai demandé à toutes les filles susceptibles de pouvoir m'accompagner… mais aucune d'elle ne peut. Tu es mon seul espoir Lily, je t'en pris, je vais toujours t'en être reconnaissant.

-Est-ce que tu me laisseras tranquille après? Si je viens avec toi?

-…Si tu le veux après cette soirée, oui je vais te laisser tranquille, céda-t-il en soupirant.

-On s'arrange comment pour la robe?

Je vis son visage s'illuminer. Il se mit à sourire à pleines dents, la joie rayonnant sur son visage.

-Je passe te prendre après ton travail vendredi?

-Le jour de noël en? Je finis à 4 heures ce jour là.

-Merci infiniment Lily, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te suis reconnaissant. Tu me sauves la vie, vraiment!

Il me prit rapidement dans ses bras puis transplana je ne sais où, sûrement où sont les Maraudeurs pour leur dire que je viens de céder. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de dire oui? Vraiment c'est n'importe quoi…

Une petite voix me dit que j'avais tout de même hâte à vendredi, petite voix que je m'empressai de ranger au plus profond de mon esprit afin qu'elle se perde et ne revienne jamais.

Je finis de travailler dans cinq minutes et Potter n'est toujours pas là. S'il n'arrive pas dans dix minutes, je m'en vais… oh merde il vient d'arriver. Euh wow pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le cœur qui bat à la chamade comme ça?

-Joyeux noël Lily, tu finis bientôt?

-Donne moi cinq minutes encore, répondis-je en plaçant des bouquins dans une étagère.

Je vis que mes mains tremblaient un peu… mauvais signe.

-Pas de problème, j'ai un achat à faire.

Et il partit au plus profond de la librairie. Potter qui a un achat à faire dans une librairie, on aura tout vu!

Je finis rapidement de ranger ce qu'il restait, je fis un tour du magasin et me rendit dans la minuscule salle des employés pour prendre mon manteau et mon sac à main. Lorsque je retournai sur le plancher, Potter était en train de payer son livre. Je me rendis à son côté au moment où il prenait son sac sur le comptoir. Zut, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

-Bon, où allons nous? Demandai-je en passant à côté de lui alors qu'il me tenait la porte.

-Je sais pas, où achète-t-on des robes?

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'achète jamais ce genre de robe, tu es plus susceptible de connaître un magasin de ce genre que moi.

-Merde, je vais toujours chez le tailleur pour mes complets, pas chez la couturière.

Nous marchâmes un moment avant de dénicher un magasin de tenues de soirées. Potter me tint de nouveau la porte alors que je m'engouffrai dans le magasin, soucieuse de m'échapper du froid glacial qui règne dehors. Nous nous promenâmes à travers les rangées pour observer toutes les robes qu'il y avait. Ce crétin m'en proposa plusieurs, plus laides les unes que les autres.

-Potter, je crois que tu devrais me laisser choisir. Si je porte ce que tu me proposes, je vais avoir l'air soit d'un clown, soit d'une poufiasse.

-N'exagère pas avec ta poufiasse.

-Je m'excuse, mais la robe en soie noire que tu m'as montré tout à l'heure, tu sais celle qui arrivait au ras ma culotte avec le décolleté pratiquement au nombril!

-Bon ok, celle-ci était peut-être un tout petit peu osé, mais c'est l'exception, je ne savais plus quoi te proposer.

-Voilà pourquoi je te dis de me laisser choisir.

Après un long moment, je finis par en dénicher deux ou trois qui m'intéressaient. Je me rendis à la cabine, les enfilant les unes après les autres sans les montrer à Potter.

-Dis, tu vas sortir un jour pour me montrer?

-Non!

-Eil! Je me dandines ici depuis près de deux heures et tu vas me faire croire que je ne vais rien voir, laisse moi rire! Je vais forcer la cabine s'il le faut.

-On se calme! Si je ne te montre pas… c'est que ça ne vaut pas la peine.

-Bah ouais, c'est ça. Allez ouvre maintenant Lily je veux voir celle que tu portes en ce moment.

-Deux secondes, je vais seulement finir de l'attacher en!

Le problème c'est que je n'arrivais pas à l'attacher. Les deux derniers boutons du corsage m'étaient inaccessibles. J'entrouvris la porte d'à peine quelques centimètres, juste assez pour voir James…Potter qui me fixait déjà, attendant que j'ouvre la porte.

-Euh Potter, je n'arrive pas à attacher les boutons du haut, tu veux bien m'aider? Demandai-je en rougissant.

-Euh.. Oui, oui pas de problème, répondit-il d'une voix rauque en s'approchant.

Je lui tournai le dos et relevai mes cheveux afin qu'il ne le gène pas. Je le sentis se rapprocher, et son souffle chatouiller mon cou. Je frissonnai au contact de ses doigts contre la peau de mon dos, nu à cause de la robe. Je me sentis les jambes molles quand sa main se posa une seconde sur ma taille.

-Et voilà, c'est fait, tu te retournes?

Je m'exécutai, regardant au passage l'air semi enjoué semi anxieux qu'il arborait. Il me fit un sourire avant de m'examinai. Je portais une robe longue d'un blanc âcre. Elle n'avait pas de bretelle et le dos pratiquement nu. Mes petits pieds nus sortaient a peine du tissu qui traînait par terre.

-Très jolie, mais pendant que tu essayais les autres robes, sans me les montrer bien sûr, j'en ai trouvé une que je voudrais que tu essayes. Je sais que tu n'aimais pas les autres que je t'ai proposé, mais je crois que celle-ci entrera plus dans tes critères. Tu veux bien l'essayer? Juste pour moi, si tu ne l'aime pas, tu prendras celle que tu as sur le dos, elle te va super bien, dit-il en me tendant un support qu'il venait tout juste de prendre sur une chaise, à côté de lui.

Sans parler, je pris la robe et retournai à ma cabine. La porte fermée, je détaillai d'un peu plus près la robe qu'il m'avait tendue. Pas mal je dois l'avouer. Et pas de problème de bouton avec celle-ci, puisqu'elle n'avait aucune attache. Je ne me regardai même pas dans le miroir avant d'ouvrir la porte. Potter se tourna vers moi. Son sourire se fana, pour laisser place à un étonnement empli de désir. Putain de merde ce qu'il est chaud avec cet air là. Bah ouais, Potter est sexy, même si c'est le pire des idiots. Je me tournai vers le miroir qui trônait sur le mur à côté de moi.

Sexy.

La robe noire, me moulait parfaitement, du buste aux hanches, pour s'évaser à partir de ce point. En avant, elle m'arrivait à la mi-cuisse, et était coupé en V par en arrière, dont la pointe m'arrivait mi-mollet. Le corsage en v, assez plongeant je dois l'avouer, était brodé de fils noirs pour donner un design à la robe. De toutes petites perles émeraude s'étendait ça et là sur le buste. Attaché à partir de mon cou, les deux cordons pendaient dans le milieu de mon dos, qui était totalement dégagé.

Je me retournai vers Potter, qui n'avait pas changé d'air, sauf peut-être pour être encore plus désireux. Il fit un pas vers moi, alors que j'en faisais un vers ma cabine.

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes vraiment magnifique, me commenta une dame du magasin, en venant à ma rencontre. Vous êtes vraiment sublime dans cette robe, et je crois que vous en avez déjà fait craqué un! S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Je ris pudiquement avant de la remercier et de filer dans ma salle d'essayer, pour enfin respirer. Je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de respirer. Je ne peux pas acheter cette robe, Potter va me sauter dessus au courant de la soirée, c'était certain. Pourtant, je l'aime cette robe, même si c'est Potter qui l'a choisi. Je rougis toute seule dans ma cabine tout en retirant la robe, pour enfiler mon jeans et ma chemise blanche.

Je vais la prendre, quitte à me sauver de Potter.

Je sortis de ma cabine, James se tenant toujours au même endroit.

-Alors, tu la prends? Me demanda-t-il en m'observant d'un regard qu'il voulait subtil.

Venait-il tout juste de rendre que j'avais des formes ou quoi?

-Oui, je vais prendre la noire finalement, tu as bien choisi, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la caisse.

Il m'y rejoint en sortant son porte-feuille. Il était juste à côté de moi et nos deux bras se touchaient. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je voulais le toucher, mais si je me tassais, cela signifierait que je m'en étais rendu compte. Depuis quand est-ce que je réfléchis à des choses comme ça moi?

Nous sortîmes du magasin pour se rendre dans un magasin de chaussures. Je choisi un talon aiguille noir qui s'agençait très bien avec la robe. Alors que nous allions vers une bijouterie, il me prit le bras.

-Laisse moi choisir les bijoux d'accord? Fais moi confiance, me demanda-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Je peux au moins regarder?

-Non, c'est une surprise.

-Très bien…

J'allai m'asseoir sur une chaise à l'entrée, me rendant compte que ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas reposé les jambes. Potter revint pratiquement une heure plus tard, alors que j'étais en train de m'assoupir sur la chaise où j'étais assise.

-Lily, réveille toi j'ai fini, me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je levai la tête et me levai aussitôt. Enfin, j'allais rentrer chez moi. L'heure du souper était largement dépassé sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Mon ventre lui, par contre, n'avait rien oublié. Il cria famine au moment où je me levais.

-Est-ce que vous auriez faim, mademoiselle Evans par hasard? Me demanda Potter d'un air malicieux.

-Peut-être, mais ça peut attendre que j'arrive chez moi.

-On peut se faire un petit resto, on a pratiquement pas parlé du temps qu'on a été ensemble.

Au point où j'en étais, pourquoi pas…

-Allons y, mais tout de suite, parce que je meurs de faim.

Il m'emmena dans un restaurant chic, « pour que pratique mes bonnes manières ».

-Je sais très bien me comporter Potter!

-Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, mais les bonnes manières de chez toi ne sont pas les même que chez moi. Par quels ustensiles commence-t-on? Quel est toujours le premier repas? Où mets-tu tes mains lorsque tu ne manges pas? Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire avec la petite serviette de tissu qui est dans ton assiette au départ? Qu'est-ce qui est poli ou pas poli lorsqu'on est assis à table?

-Ok, ok je ne sais pas tout quand même. Apprend-moi, le coupai-je.

Je marquai ma phrase d'une révérence qui fit rire le crétin à lunettes.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'une dame fait la révérence, mais on s'en fou puisque la révérence, c'est largement dépassé. On donne deux becs comme ça.

Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et embrassa le vide à quelques centimètres de mes joues, qui sont en feu soi-dit en passant.

-Entrons maintenant, je n'ai pas choisi un resto trop chic puisque nous ne sommes pas habillés en conséquence, mais c'est tout de même assez pour te montrer ce qu'il faut. Merci encore Lily de faire ça pour moi. C'est vraiment gentil.

Potter passa le reste de la soirée à me montrer toutes sortes de manières à adopter, et d'autres à rejeter, le temps de cette soirée mondaine.

-Mais tu n'agis pas toujours comme ça chez toi? Avec toutes ces belles manières et tout? Demandai-je, surprise par tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Il éclata de rire.

-Non pas du tout! Mes parents détestent pas mal toutes ces balivernes, mais bon, il faut ce qu'il faut pour être de la famille Potter, me répondit-il en souriant.

Nous inventâmes notre histoire. Nous nous serions rencontré à l'école puisque nous sommes dans la même famille à Poudlard. J'aurais accepté d'aller au bal de Noël avec lui, après l'avoir fait languir un bon moment. Et c'est là que tout se serait déclaré, pendant que nous dansions. Ça ferait donc une semaine et demie que nous étions officiellement ensemble, même si nous nous tournions autour depuis une couple de semaines.

Au bout d'un moment, je ne pus réfréner un bâillement.

-Excuse-moi, je tombe vraiment de fatigue.

-C'est pas grave, allez viens, on rentre. Je te raccompagne chez toi.

Nous marchâmes jusque chez moi, puisqu'on était tout près. Je n'habite à quelques minutes à pied du chemin de traverse, ce qui n'est pas si mal, vu que j'y travaille. Le silence régna pas mal tout le long du chemin, les deux étant chacun dans nos pensées respectives.

Arrivés chez moi, il me raccompagna jusqu'au pas de la porte et me donna les sacs qu'il avait traîné tout au long de la soirée.

-Merci vraiment beaucoup Lily, tu es vraiment un ange de faire ça. Je passe te prendre le 31 à 17 heures.

-D'accord, alors à la semaine prochaine. Et joyeux noël Potter.

Il me fit la bise, geste qui n'était certainement pas seulement pour me pratiquer.

Après qu'il fut partit, je montai lourdement à ma chambre avant de prendre le sac de la bijouterie. En l'ouvrant, je constatai qu'il y avait un autre sac à l'intérieur.

Un sac de la librairie.

Je l'ouvris pour voir ce qu'il contenait, un roman qui me sembla bien bon au résumé qu'il y avait derrière. Il y avait une note à la première page.

_Joyeux Noël Lily,_

_Je t'ai acheté ce roman pour te remercier encore une fois_

_de m'accompagner à cette soirée bénéfice. Je crois que_

_ce présent te sera plus utile que la robe, n'ai-je pas raison?_

_Avec amitié,_

James Potter

Je me rendis compte que je souriais bêtement. Il avait tout de même pensé à m'acheter un roman, et un roman qui semblait bon par dessus le marché! Je mis le livre de côté et repris le sac de la bijouterie. Il y avait quatre boîtes dedans. La première contenait une bague en or blanc, truffé d'une petite émeraude, pour aller avec la robe, mais aussi mes yeux. Dans la deuxième boîte se trouvait une fine chaîne en or blanc, avec un petit pendentif assez complexe, mais pas trop apparent non plus. Une petite émeraude ovale était encerclée par un petit fil d'or blanc, qui formait une sorte de larme. Il y avait aussi dans la même boîte une plus petite chaîne en or blanc pour le poignet. Dans la troisième boîte se trouvait deux ensembles de boucles d'oreilles. Ainsi, Potter avait remarqué que j'avais deux trous dans les oreilles. Le premier ensemble était seulement constitué de deux petites émeraudes montées sur un support en or blanc, encore. Le deuxième ensemble était davantage pendant, de longs fils en or blanc avec une petite spirale elle aussi fait du même matériel. Dans dernière boîte se trouvait la chose la plus surprenante. Un peigne décoratif en argent vieilli en forme de lys. Des émeraudes y étaient incrustées. Il y avait un petit mot dans le couvercle de la boîte.

Ce peigne appartenait à mon arrière grand-mère, et se transmet de génération en génération. Comme je suis fils unique, ma mère me l'a confié pour que je la remette à la personne qui m'est cher. Elle a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée que tu la portes, pour la soirée.

À son arrière grand-mère. Ça s'en vient trop sérieux tout ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être sa petite amie pour la vie, surtout que je ne suis même pas sa copine! Je me sentis soudainement très mal de faire ça, c'était mauvais de mentir aux gens, en plus à sa mère que je n'ai jamais rencontré et qui déteste les mensonges. Il n'est pas sauvé du mensonge en m'emmenant là bas…

Je me couchai et fini par m'endormir aux petites heures du matin.

Je ne peux pas y aller. C'est impossible. Je ne serai pas capable. Pas capable de mentir à autant de gens, à sa mère, de passer la soirée avec Potter, de faire comme si tout allait bien alors que rien n'est plus mélangé que mon cerveau en ce moment ci. C'est la veille du réveillon et moi je craque. Bravo Lily. Je soufflai un coup avant de prendre tous les sacs et de me rendre au manoir Potter, où je croyais que se trouvait le manoir. Heureusement, les potins avaient raison, et je trouvai le manoir sans aucun problème. Potter était assis dehors, sur la terrasse qui trônait l'entrée du manoir.

-Hey Lily! Quelle surprise! Tu vas bien? S'enquit-il en voyant mon air sérieux.

Il vit ensuite les sacs dans mes mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lily? Me demanda-t-il, le regard volant des sacs à mes yeux.

-Je ne peux pas Potter… c'est impossible je suis désolé. Tiens reprend toutes ces choses, ce sont quand même toi qui les a payé. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'abandonner au dernier moment, mais je ne peux vraiment pas.

Il me regarda bêtement, alors que je lui tendais les sacs. Il ne souriait plus du tout.

-Pourquoi? Me demanda-t-il sans bouger.

-Je ne peux pas Potter, mentir à tout le monde, à ta mère, faire semblant et tout. Je ne serai pas du tout à l'aise là bas. Tiens les sacs.

-Non, garde tout, c'est pour toi que je les ai acheté, je n'ai ni envie de les retourner au magasin, ni que ça s'empile dans un coin de ma chambre. Ça te fera un bel ensemble pour une grande occasion. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué là dedans.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'espère que tout va bien aller.

Je rentrai à la maison en pleurant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir rompu avec l'autre crétin, alors qu'on était même pas sorti ensemble, on n'avait même pas fait semblant encore. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? C'est n'importe quoi cette réaction. Et pourtant plus j'y pense, plus je pleure. Je montai à ma chambre et laissai tout tomber par terre avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit. Je me trouve idiote en ce moment. Non mais qui pleure parce qu'ils font une bonne décision? Je finis par m'endormir, épuisée.

13h24

14h36. Je dois aller voir Potter.

15h45

16h04. Oh non je reste ici.

16h19

16h24. J'y vais… j'y vais pas…

16h37

16h58. Ok. Ça fait assez longtemps que je me torture avec ça. À 13h23 j'ai retrouvé l'invitation que James m'avait donnée. Bah ouais c'est rendu James ok. Il faut bien que je me pratique à ne pas l'appeler Potter. OK oui! James Potter m'attire, vraiment beaucoup! Je ne le nie plus, ouais j'aime James Potter, il est super sexy et j'ai découvert quelqu'un d'autre que celui de Poudlard. C'est en connaissant ce côté de lui que j'apprécie davantage l'autre. Je ne vais pas le laisser tomber comme ça. Ça ne se fait pas des choses comme ça!

Je me levai de mon lit et courrai jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. En sortant de celle-ci, je m'enroulai dans une serviette de douche et m'installai devant ma coiffeuse. Quelques coups de baguette et mes cheveux sont secs et mes boucles rehaussées. Je me maquillai assez naturellement, ce qui paraît le plus, c'est mon mascara noir et mon mélange de noir et d'émeraude sur les paupières. Je pris le peigne de l'arrière grand-mère et l'insérai dans mes cheveux de façon à dégagé mon visage, mais pas trop quand même. Je mis le collier, le bracelet, les boucles d'oreilles et la bague, puis pris la robe entre mes mains. Étape crucial qu'est la robe. On dirait qu'en la mettant, je vais vraiment officialiser le fait que je vais à la rescousse de Potter… et que j'en suis amoureuse. Ok ma vieille, tu es capable, allez go!

Et voilà, la robe est enfilée.

Les talons hauts… et voilà, c'est fait. On prend un sac à main, celui-là fera l'affaire, il est petit et tout mince et noir, parfait. Bon, on rempli le sac et main, on prend l'invitation et go!

Comme c'est bon de pouvoir transplaner, je suis là seulement une minute plus tard. Il est 18h02. Un peu en retard, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Je donne l'invitation au portier et me met à la recherche du crétin national.

Il est là.

Plus beau que jamais dans son complet noir, sa chemise blanche avec la cravate émeraude. Il semblait dépité.

-Alors comme ça elle n'est pas là, tu m'as promis qu'elle allait être là.

-Je suis désolé, elle devait venir, je vous jure. Elle a été prise au dernier moment.

-James, dis moi la vérité s'il te plait… Existe-t-elle vraiment?

Je vis James baisser les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Maman…

-Je suis désolé James, je suis en retard, m'exclamai-je avant de me pendre à son cou et de l'embrasser.

L'embrasser.

Comme c'est bon. Il me prend par la taille et répond à mon baiser. Le monde n'existe plus. J'ai l'estomac qui se tord et se libère à la fois. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent et les mains moites, les joues en feu.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pu me libérer qu'il y a quelques minutes. J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu.

Je me tournai vers la femme qui était probablement sa mère.

-Vous êtes madame Potter? Je suis enchantez de vous rencontrer, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour lui faire la bise, exactement comme m'avait montré James.

-Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, après tout le temps que j'ai entendu parlé de vous. Rappelez moi votre nom?

-Lily, Lily...

-Evans. Oui voilà, je me souviens.

James lui a donné mon nom, au complet, il m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne serait pas là de la semaine.

Je lui fis un joli sourire avant de me retourner vers James.

Il me regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, me tenant par les hanches. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa de nouveau, tout doucement.

-J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

-Moi aussi. Je voudrais aller me rafraîchir, tu pourrais m'indiquer où aller?

-Oui bien sûr, je t'y amène, me répondit-il avant de me voler un baiser. Je reviens mère, le temps d'aller montrer à Lily où elle peut se rafraîchir.

Il me prit la main et me guida à travers tout le monde, nous présentant parfois à des gens que l'on croisait. J'usai de mes bonnes manières, émerveillant James à toutes les fois. Arrivé près des salles de bain, il se tourna vers moi, se colla à moi. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me regarda, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois, tu ne peux pas savoir. J'ai vraiment passé proche de dire à ma mère comment je t'avais invité, tu es arrivé juste au bon moment. Merci infiniment Lily.

-C'est moi qui doit te remercier, tu me fais passer un moment merveilleux.

Je jetai un regard autour de moi et vit que plusieurs personnes nous observait. Je posai une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais cette fois ce fut beaucoup plus passionné. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux alors que je sentais les siennes parcourir mon dos. Je me reculai et il m'embrassa le bout du nez.

-Je te laisse aller à la toilette, tu viens me retrouver?

-T'inquiète, c'est pour toi que je suis venu alors…

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et me rendis devant le miroir pour m'arranger un peu. Avant de partir, j'avais pensé à jeter un sors sur mes cheveux pour qu'il reste en bon état, mais on ne pouvait pas parler comme ça de mon maquillage. Je recommençai mes lèvres, puisque c'était ce qui était dans le pire état.

Pendant que je retouchais mon maquillage, une blondasse (Je n'ai rien contre les blondes, mais celle-là, c'était vraiment une conne!) entra et se posta devant le miroir, prenant possession des lieux.

-Comme ça c'est toi la petite copine de James, dit-elle soudainement, me faisant presque sursauter.

-Ouais, c'est moi, et tu es…?

-Marie, son ex-petite amie. C'est un beau trou de cul, je suis désolé, mais tu sais entre fille, il faut se serrer les coudes.

-Et pourquoi tu dis ça, si je puis me permettre?

-On est sorti ensemble deux fois, cet été puis à l'automne. Les deux fois il m'a laissé supposément pour une fille de son école, « Je suis désolé, mais je me sens traître de penser à elle alors que je suis avec toi, désolé Marie. » Bah ouais… Désolé mon cul.

James n'est pas sorti avec personne cette année encore… si on compte le fait que je ne suis pas réellement avec lui.

-Mais tu as quand même repris avec lui.

-Je l'ai cru quand il m'a dit qu'il s'ennuyait de moi.

Ou que c'était seulement pour oublier cette personne pour laquelle il l'a laissé… je crois que je le connais plus que elle.

-En tout cas, fais attention à toi, c'est un connard… dire qu'on pourrait encore être ensemble si l'autre conne n'existait pas…

Je m'empressai de sortir, cette fille est complètement folle. C'est un connard, mais elle regrette de ne plus être avec lui! C'est un comble!

Je me mis à la cherche de mon « petit ami ».

-Hey Evans! Tu es venu finalement! S'exclama une voix derrière moi.

Sirius venait à ma rencontre. Il se pencha vers moi et me fit la bise.

-Black, je ne savais pas que tu étais invité à cette soirée.

-Oh tu sais, depuis que je vis chez James, je suis comme un membre de la famille, et je suis invité pas mal partout, où le monde comprennent que je suis un gentil Black.

-Attend, tu vis chez James?!

-Ouais, depuis pratiquement un an. Je… me suis enfui de chez moi…

Je ne sus quoi répondre à cela… Wow. Je crois qu'il vit mon malaise.

-Bon, on va retrouver Jamesie? S'exclama-t-il en m'entraînant au travers de la foule, saluant des gens au passage.

Nous retrouvâmes James où je l'avais laissé… il faut croire que mon sens de l'orientation est vraiment terrible puisque je n'ai pas réussi à m'y rendre toute seule. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers nous, je sentis mon cœur s'enflammer, ainsi que mes joues. Il me sourit et tendit la main pour que je la prenne.

-Je commençais à croire que tu t'étais enfuie.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je m'enfuirais de toi voyons, dis-je en me collant contre lui.

-Bon les deux tourtereaux, c'est bien beau l'amour, mais je suis jaloux alors on peut se calmer un peu? S'exclama Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il me fit un clin d'œil subtil, pour me dire qu'il était dans le jeu.

Je tirai la langue à Sirius en me collant encore plus contre James, qui enroula un bras autour de ma taille.

Nous passâmes la soirée collé l'un contre l'autre, ne cessant de nous jeter des regards amoureux, des clins d'œil, des baisers. Vraiment, tout le monde devait croire que nous étions un couple. Je dois avouer que moi aussi je commençais à y croire… Putain Lily fais attention à toi, vous n'êtes pas ensemble! Je fis un petit signe à James comme quoi je retournais au petit coin. J'allai me rafraîchir avec un peu d'eau, avant qu'une petite gang de filles entrent dans la pièce.

-Alors c'est toi la petite nouvelle de Potter.

J'acquiesçai, anticipant une autre conversation comme celle de tout à l'heure.

-Tu sais, il n'a pas l'habitude de tenir ses petites copines bien longtemps. Ça ne me surprendrait pas qu'il s'en trouve une autre ici ce soir, dit une fausse blonde.

-Et comme on dit, on commence l'année comme on va la passer.

-Si j'étais toi je me dépêcherais de retourner à ses côtés avant que les douze coups de minuit ne sonnent.

-On se croirait dans cendrillon… marmonnai-je à moi-même, en replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui s'étaient sauvée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Demanda la fausse blonde.

-Oh rien, j'ai seulement dit merci du conseil, je vais aller le retrouver, dis-je avec un sourire mielleux.

Putain que les filles sont gourdes ici! Non, mais c'est terrible, comme si James allait se mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'il « est avec moi ». Je crois qu'il est assez intelligent pour comprendre que je lui rends service en ce moment, donc il a intérêt à se tenir à carreau. Non?

-Lily, tout va bien? Me demanda Sirius, qui passait devant moi avec une fille à son bras.

-Ouais, je suis tombé sur des filles assez spéciales dans la salle de bain, tu sais où est James?

-Non, je sais qu'il était près du punch tout à l'heure… tu devrais dépêcher de le retrouver parce que tu sais on commence l'année comme on va la passer, me dit-il.

Je restai surprise à la phrase qu'il dit, la même que les filles de la salle de bain. Remarque que ça sonnait moins freak venant de lui.

-DIX! NEUF!

Et merde, je veux commencer l'année avec James!!! Bah ouais je suis rendu superstitieuse ok! Il est où?

Je regardai partout en parcourant la salle.

-HUIT! SEPT!

Il n'est nul par dans la salle, non mais il le fait exprès!! Je crois que je vais jeter un coup d'œil dehors, on ne sait jamais!

-SIX! CINQ!

Il le fait vraiment exprès… Putain, il s'est caché ou quoi?

-QUATRE! TROIS!

Je m'arrêtai de marcher, au beau milieu de la pelouse

-DEUX! UN!

Je soupirai en me retournant pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Bonne année, dit une voix grave derrière moi alors que j'allais me retourner.

Je me tournai d'un coup, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit. Je passai mes bras à son cou et l'embrassai passionnément.

-Tu sais Lily, pas besoin de faire semblant ici, personne ne nous voit.

-Je ne fais pas semblant non plus.

Je sentis ses lèvres écraser les miennes avec ferveur, passion et amour. Comment on peut passer autant de sentiments dans un baiser!

-Bonne année James, je t'aime.


End file.
